ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rassilon of Old
Deathstroke Well, I think it's always best to remember that all wikis can possibly attract people of all ages, and it's always best to remember and respect that. Also, not many people who've watched Teen Titans might even know who or what Deathstroke is. But I also try to encourage as much freedom here as possible without bothering anyone; my personal suggestion to you, Will, is, yes, go ahead and do it if you really want to. Ralnon (talk) 22:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) BIG. BOX. OF. MONTHLY.RANDOMDESS. this moth's box o randomness is.... /enjoy the color pie.\ XD btw, see the box? /BOX\ Yina 05:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Will are you still there? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The wiki... is empty. We really need to revive it, any idead? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude... I REALLY wanna start the Common Series Project. I can't do that if Episode 1's not yet being written. So... please? When you have time? ~Shadow Wolfe Oh... sorry... I didn't know. SWZala (talk) 12:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) The hunt Hey Will, you want to continue the Hunt? Also, I really find utterly useless try to talk to Ralnon. I am kinda beginning to think that he may suffer of Asperger's syndrome, he behaves the same way as one of my friends which sadly suffer this condition. Personally, My friend kinda get confused and offended easily on social situation which include confrontation of opinions. I am not trying to state that Ralnon has any health problem whatsoever, neither trying to insult, just that it seems pretty curious how both of them act alike. if Ralnon DO suffer this condition...well that would explain a lot. XD In other note, I am trying to recruit some guys of an old forum I used to visit, they are great writers. One already got an small scholarship based on a essay he wrote during summer. Hopefully he'll be editing soon... If I can coax him! Also, may I ask you to review an idea that I have on my mind? Regards [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, as a part of school campanign to raise awareness about Asperger's syndrome, I will leave you some links about the conditions. I know it sounds kinda ackwards...but perhaps by facilitating information to you, it would be easier to learn about this Syndrome, maybe someone you known, perhap a small toddler, kid, teen, or adult has the symptons, remember that a healthy community begins at the home Wikia... so yeah here is some links about it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asperger_syndrome and here's a site where you can find plenty of info about it! http://www.aspergerssociety.org I know you may not find it interesting, but at least you got the info at hands! Regards also I am going to the Common Series project. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Your turn! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well here's my idea. Often in Comics, the Earth is invaded by Alliens. Usually the heroes band to protect Earth. What would happen if the roles changed? What if Earth was the invader? Will the Titans be loyal to their race or loyal to justice? What if the line between Hero and Traitor dissapears? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *TAG* [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, I kinda got a rip off right there XD I wanna make some change to it. The Earth is fighting this declining Star empire which is extremely week. The Earth governments want to conquer the enemy, but there's a fair share of people wanting peace. The Earth assembles a large intergalatic fleet made out of the global effort to defeat the enemy, the earth is focused in the new enemy that all wars, and evils has been erased. The human nature is experiencing a "Golden age", everyone is helping for survival forgetting differences. The Titans are sent in a peacekeeping mission, they want to make sure no ally of the empire will aid them. The name of the Arc could be Teen Titans: The shattered Peacemakers [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Tag* [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) What about Alderman simply pushing for the Titans to not get involved, she sent them on the Peacekeeping mission to make sure they will not interrupt her plans of becoming a leading figure in this new "Golden Era", what about the Tamaraneans being allied with the Empire and the Titans are captured while visiting them. They are humans, so therefore enemies. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Tag, and by the way as your editing your signature, you want the formatting of mine as template? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You brought up a good point. I see where the flaw was in the rule I had written. It's been revised to essentially say we're not allowed to use any DC canon content (which includes but is not limited to Teen Titans). Originally I wrote "canon" alone because I didn't want -anything- canon coming into our world, such as Disney, or Marvel, or... Twilight. >_>; But then I decided I'd just deal with the issue when it came around. Chances are, someone posting Twilight or Disney characters (or whatever) on this wiki is NOT posting anything relevant TO the wiki. That may not be the case, but if it is, we just delete the pages for irrelevance. Exceptions might be, for example, my character Spades is involved with Hades (from the movie Hercules). If Hades' player put up a page on this wiki, and had dealings with Spades, under the current canon policy it could be allowed. However, if I did something involving Deathstroke (Slade), dealing with, say, my villain Zana, I would NOT be allowed to make a page for Slade. Make sense? I see where the flaw is now, so I corrected it. Also, on another note, basically what I recommended to Ralnon is we hear from the community about your becoming an admin. So yea. Start getting friendly with other members. :P If they like you, it could sway my decision, and both Ralnon and I are on the fence, but we're still two against one with Nightbird. --Spades Neil 15:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Response Ah, hello, Will. Long time no see. Will, first of all, listen to me: Whatever NightBird has claimed, I try to be as impartial and as unbiased an administrator here on the TTFF Wiki, and I treat everyone here as equals, with respect and dignity. While I certainly respect Neil for his own calmness during times of chaos and high efficiency as long-standing administrator, I assure you I did indeed consider your own words and your own request. However, it must be said that NightBird's endless bickering and insults have much wearied even me, and while I still hope to resolve matters civilly, this is far from the first time. :Will: this I know well. You are indeed a great and motivated editor here for many months now, with a civil personality and a considerable understanding of the TTFF Wikia's workings. However, Neil has brought to my attention that you violated several of his policies in the past, and while I certainly encourage freedom here as much as possible, I must personally admit that excessive use of canon characters may indeed lead to considerable confusion and controversy here. ::My point, Will? Firstly, to thank you for your hard work here, and to tell you that the community, including Neil, NightBird, and I, acknowledge them in full. And of course, if you directly affirm your willingness to serve as a sysop here, I will of course consider once more, though it must be said, several of my past poor choices have made me very hesitant to give out such potentially destructive tools to anyone here anymore. However, I do agree that we must respect each other's choices, and the choices of the TTFF community as a whole. Continue doing your hard work here, Will, and this I say: We shall see, my friend. We shall see... Ralnon (talk) 21:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) hEY THERE You online? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 02:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sure I will. SWZala (talk) 04:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) HEY! WE'VE GOT AN OFFICIAL CHATROOM!: http://ttffchat.chatango.com/ SWZala (talk) 04:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Will, you there? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) We REALLY need to revive the wikia. ~SWZala Can I help in the story you're writing? I also, uh, need to know the story's summary. ~Wolfe Hye You online Will? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 04:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Will You there? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Will 2 Yes I did, I agree with you. Want to continue the hunt? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 23:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to give my option in the adoption thing? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 23:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Done! I put my insight. I used to write Avatar Fanon XD [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I really wish I could help more. First off I don't know about this new wiki, but merging could be a very good idea. Though I do say I'd *really* like to maintain my admin powers if we merge with another wiki. :P Part of the reason this place got so f***ed up was because that j******* Watchamacallit envoked a huge fight between all the former users where people were either on his side or Ralnon's side and it split and quickly destroyed the community. The reason why we are extremely hesitant on giving you admin powers is for that very reason, because Watchamacallit was quickly given admin powers and later abused the hell out of them. Still, you have done a lot for the wiki. Ralnon is probably, like me, busy with college more than anything. Don't be offended if he does not reply. Seeing as you do have some support though (as far as I can tell) I'd make you an admin myself if I knew how. :P --Spades Neil 07:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) That brings me to my next question. What is the difference between a bureaucrat and an admin? And so it is done! Don't disappoint me. :P --Spades Neil 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, that I do like. Lol, perfectionist. XD Yea, I'm the one who will make a minor edit to delete a typo or move a line break so it looks nicer. :P --Spades Neil 17:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations Will! I am extremely busy this following weeks. Football, Soccer, Wrestling, Exams, Volunteer work, and this girl... A lot of things... I know you will be well off anyhow! I know you deserve this promotion! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Will, very well: You sought to become an administrator here, and so, now you are one. I was surprised by Neil's choice, and while I kind of would have liked at least being notified before he made his choice...I do certainly agree that you have put in exceptional effort here. You see, the main reason I was so reluctant was that, well, I gave PsykoReaper and Watchamacalit administration powers out of pure trust alone, and, like, it didn't work out so well, ending in much complaining and cursing and plagiarism...and, like, you should have seen the sheer amount of vandalism and flaming I got, both here and on the MFF Wikia. I really didn't want run the risk, however small, of furthering ruining our wiki's already badly damaged reputation. As for the merging, however...I think it best for now if the two wikis remain sister sites, perhaps, but not as actually being combined together as one. If no one besides a few people here like the idea after it has been done...well, then both wikis would be seriously damaged. It is an interesting proposal, however, and, I will indeed give it much thought. :Do not disappoint us or this community, Will. Work hard, reach out to other users, use the tools wisely and with great care, and contact me or Neil if you should need anything. Welcome, Will, as our newest sysop, and I hope you will serve better than the previous ones. In fact, I have great confidence that you shall. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 19:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Common Series Count me in! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 03:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Will. Still busy doing a lot of things... Here is some advices... #Activate the Achievements fuctions for this Wikia. You can modify the badges, I know you will find tons of fun doing so. #Get a new scheme color... the Wikia nows looks like a clown on a paint shop... I know you want to use that T-tower photo. Assassin's Creed Wikia has a nice transparent page, you should as how they did it. #Prepare everything for the Spotlight, so many pages have no category. Tell the community to become more active, welcome new users, try to get more activity. #I would help you... but I am not an Admin XD [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello, Will: do not fear; certainly, I have not and I shall not abandon this wiki, perhaps my greatest (and most popular) creation ever online, and while I may have kindled the spark, it is truly through the efforts of the many administrators and users that have gathered here that the eternal flame has been fanned. Will, as I have re-stated, I try my best to remain neutral in most affairs; some would consider this a poor choice, but, from my long experience, taking one side over a particular issue here often leads to even greater controversy and inevitable conflict. :Canon or no canon, or something in between? I myself am unsure. I do, however, strongly believe in the sacred freedom of everyone and everything in any community, even ours. I think we should let each user choose for himself or herself what they want, as long as it is not against the general wishes of the community as a whole. Policies or forced rules that overly limit oneself on Wikia are often strongly met with dislike, and, well, I don't think what remains of this wiki can have even more users leave, so... ::Maybe you and Neil could work something out? If you have reached a possible solution or compromise, or if you truly believe I should support an idea you favor, please do not hesitate to contact me. Busy as I am these days, I promise to help however I yet may. Ralnon (talk) 23:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Canon policy! Will, I agree with you and Neil. The Canon policy should be relaxed and modified, as you may not know this policy was made after certain editors had a ongoing conflict over Canon material. But I believe that we can further help the wikia by editing it. My opinion, is to allow editors to have separate pages for their canon marked as you suggested, but also within that page add a link to the Teen Titans Wikia or any other Wikia with information about them. A community-wide single page for canon may need a lot of revision by the Admins, and may there be an issue with the editors sharing a page for Story arcs. I believe that is better if Spades has a X canon article, and you another X canon article, separated but equal. Feel free to re-post this in the Forum. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 00:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You are gonna love me! I found a way to make the page transparaent :P [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 20:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Go to dcff.wikia.com, Aka my sandbox XD See if this is what you are looking for, forget the background pic [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 20:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC). As I said that is my sandbox, I did not know how to call it so I just put Dcff.wikia.com XD Sure. I would love to share my sandbox :P [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 20:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Trans So yeah. wanna try the Transparence thing? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Kk, make and edit. I will change the rights then. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, about the Common Series. I want to add some episodes thou. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks In truth, Will, I believe I, too, spoke poorly, and I in turn ask for your forgiveness. But, like, I already consented to your being an administrator, though I myself had no knowledge, much less any say, in the decision; I've tried to be as lenient as possible here, and other wikis, uh, kind of have more complex and strict policies regarding administration powers, which don't exactly include it being up to the personal choice of a single user to decide who's administrator and who isn't. But Neil has proven himself many times in the past to me, and so have you and NightBird, and so, I have made my choice. :If you have successfully resolved the Canon issue, tell me how things worked out. And I truly was just getting in my personal input on the forum, which I thought you wanted me to; I'm sorry if it came across the wrong way or something...anyway, I will say that your message and apology have earned you much of my respect anew, and it will not be something Ralnon shall forget. Thank you, Will, and I, too, hope we can work together to build a better future for my—no, for our wiki. Ralnon (talk) 00:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Rassilon it's Spo from Avatar wiki. Just wanted to say hi! Did you create this wiki? [[User:Spo55|'Spo55']] - Talk 01:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Spades Neil here. Sup Spo. User:Ralnon is actually the one who created this wiki, but Will and I generally run the place 'cause Ralnon has stuff to do. Even I've got myself caught up in college work lately. The way we run things is I do all the politics and Will does all the technical stuff that I tend to (censored). :D :Also, both Spo and Will, I know Will has been talking about merging the Teen Titans wiki (canon) with our fan fiction wiki. I don't think it's such a great idea personally, but Will mentioned something about your Avatar wiki, Spo. If by some bizarre reason the plan actually worked, I want to hear of how it was possible and how long you've been going since then--or alternatively if you failed and why it failed--or if you haven't started yet. Spades Neil 13:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Where's Nightbird? Where's Nightbird? He hasn't been on this wiki for a while. Max117D 20:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I was discussing Nightbird about my character Jackhammer and sent him more details about him but he hasn't responded to me about it since. Max117D 21:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) There's nothing on there, it says the user has chosen not to recieve email messages. :( Max117D 22:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi i need help Hi there can i ask a favor please could you make a for me to Edit for my character because i am confused. ZeroSukio Err... Did you just launch this new Wikia just so we could merge the TTFF wikia with it? I really do not approve of that. --Spades Neil 03:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Well, I won't join up yet just because I haven't the faintest goddamn clue what Young Justice is entirely like except it's basically a neo-Titans group of some sort. Proceed as you wish on your wiki, just to not steal anything from this wiki because that's what that prick Whatchamacallit or whatever the hell his name was did. -- 04:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Also stupid login fail. I'm too lazy to log in. Going to sleep now. Hey Hey, Rassilon! I'm just checking here to see if you or the community needs anything...I'm sorry if I may have sounded too harsh in the past, but please, if you need anything from me, you can always send me a quick message at any time. Thanks, and good luck on your new endeavors, Ralnon (talk) 23:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) For this wiki, on my internet browser on the tap, there is that TEEN TITANS thing. For my wiki it currently has the W for wikia. How do i get a picture up there? Thanks, Toph Lover Talk 08:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Um, hello, I mean. I was wondering if you could give me a bit of a hand? I've made a table on Klarion, the Witch-Boy but some of text has turned a funny colour and it's rather hard to read... do you know anyway to fix this? Thanks for your time. Madhatter5 02:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) So, what the status of this site? I'm a little lost on whats going on on this site. The Common project is the Main project on this site right? Have any episodes been written for it? If so where are they? Is any writing currently in progress? I appologize if I come off as too blunt, and or rude. I don't mean to be. I'm just confused. Rust Latch 23:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I don't remember saying anything about not allowing people post on my talk page, that kinda confused me, but thanks for the info on the template. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 18:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Im New (HELP) well everything seems okay but i need help with posting my character and connecting a picture please message back ASAP thank you :)Overlord2000 02:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join the common series project pls.keenan acebedo Hi Hi, ummm how do i create a fan fiction? do i just click create page and start like that? Thanks 00:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Newjug Got a second to chat? If you have a second could we meet up and talk on AIM? My username is Archon@rock.com Rust Latch 08:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Moving Article I need a favor. Can you move my article from Virgil Dantus Amerigo to just Virgil, since I read on the rules that you need to name articles by what characters refer to him, and noone refers to him by his full name. Thank you. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 19:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Done. :) 05:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Command Series Hello. I would like To ask if i could join the comman series project please. Im Hudhouse. can i be a aprt of the wiki please Komp101 23:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC)komp101 can i join the project?Komp101 23:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC)komp101 :I'm afraid the project was cancelled, due to the inactivity of writers, but feel free to start it up again if you wish. :) 05:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Zh'xon = Crimson I am the original author, I've just had to go under a new profile because of crap I had to deal with on another wiki. Its a long story. Basically I've rewrote the series into a much better fanfic as Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)! So could you please delete fanon seasons for me, i'd really appreciate it! CrimsonShogun 13:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Still around? Sup. ''' NightBird ''' (Habla me) 04:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC)